In well production, for example in the oil and gas production industry, it can be necessary to compress fluid from a well in order to ensure that sufficient levels of fluid are produced. Where wells are located subsea and remote distances from other facilities, it can be desirable to compress the well stream to help transport well stream fluids onward to a downstream facility, for example at the surface for example offshore or onshore.
For this purpose, it has been proposed to install compressors subsea near the well head to compress the fluid from the well, in particular the gas phase.
The fluid from the well may be multiphase, containing gas and liquid phases. The amount of liquid and gas, and the nature of the flow, may fluctuate.
Prior proposed arrangements may incorporate some processing of the well fluid upstream of such compressors in order to meet compressor operational requirements. Such processing equipment may include coolers and scrubbers which may be used to reduce liquid content of the gas so that the gas meets the required specification. Liquid that is separated from the gas may be conveyed downstream separately of the gas, for example with the assistance of a liquid pump.
In addition, it has been suggested to provide the compressor in a compressor station on the seabed. Such a compressor station may comprise a robust marine frame which houses and supports the compressor and the processing components (pump, scrubber and/or cooler).
The compressor station configuration facilitates access to the compressor and other processing components. The compressor and processing components may each be provided in removable modules in the frame to facilitate replacement and/or repair.